


Alaskan Thirst - Noah Edition

by ShaunaAnn



Category: LoveLink (Video Game)
Genre: Alaska, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Love, Noah - Freeform, Oral Sex, Romance, Sex, Vaginal Sex, lovelink, ludia - Freeform, noahcruz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaunaAnn/pseuds/ShaunaAnn
Summary: Based on Noah Cruz from Ludia's Lovelink interactive game. Steamy, one shot short story! Explicit sex scene!(Rather read about Antoine Dawson? Look for Alaskan Thirst - Antoine Edition!)
Relationships: Noah Cruz/MC, Noah Cruz/You
Kudos: 9





	Alaskan Thirst - Noah Edition

I sighed as I stood in the foyer of the huge, unfamiliar home. I sat my bags down on the hardwood floor and glanced at my phone. He should be here soon, then I can tell him off properly and go the fuck home already. 

I moved further into the house, looking around at the beautiful luxury cabin that belonged to Alaskan dog sledder, Noah Cruz. The man I came all the way to Alaska for after falling head over heels for him on a dating app called Lovelink. I had thought he was “the one” but he only ended up breaking my heart. I had been minutes away from boarding a plane back home when he called, begging me not to go and to meet him here at his house instead. He even sent a car and told me where I could find a key hidden under a rock by the front porch. 

Truthfully, I only agreed to see him one last time so I could tell him to his face that he could go to hell. Noah had dragged me thousands of miles away from my home, gotten me involved in investigating the disappearance of one of his dog sledding competitors, gotten pissed at me for sharing my suspicions that his uncle was behind it, and finally told me he needed some space to be alone with his dogs when it was all over. We didn’t even have a proper date, for God’s sake. I had been ready to go home, delete Lovelink, and forget I’d ever heard of a musher named Noah Cruz when he called.

I made my way to the large picture window in his living room. There was a fireplace, and the room was filled with a large, cozy couch, bookcases, a television, and lots of pillows and quilts. Dog toys were scattered around a large cushion on the floor. It had grown dark out, I noted as I gazed out the window. Stars twinkled in the sky, the moon was full, and I could feel the chill of the night air radiating through the window glass as I stood there, admiring the view. Alaska was beautiful; too bad I hadn’t been able to enjoy any of it with Noah, I thought bitterly. 

I heard the front door opening behind me and my breath caught in my throat. This would be difficult, but I needed some closure. I heard paws scurrying on the hardwood floor and before I knew it Arya was sniffing my feet. I knelt down to scratch behind her ears.

“Hey Arya, you pretty girl,” I cooed to her. It wasn’t her fault her owner was a jackass, after all. I petted Arya’s fluffy white fur as she licked my cheek, ignoring Noah. I could feel him standing right behind me, watching us. 

Finally, I untangled myself from Arya as she bounded off to play and I stood, preparing to tell Noah off. But his presence took me aback; he stood there looking dejected as he watched me with his dog. His hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans, wearing a blue sweater and a chagrined expression on his face as he met my gaze. 

Even though I was pissed, I had to admit Noah was one of the hottest men I'd ever laid eyes on. With his unruly black curls, his smoldering brown eyes, and that muscular body I knew hid beneath the sweater and jeans, I almost went weak in the knees at the sight of him. Focus on your anger, I reminded myself as I crossed my arms and glared at him.

“She likes you,” he said softly.

“Noah--” I began, but he cut me off. 

“I know I don’t deserve it, but I’m glad you came back.” He gave me a crooked half-smile and shrugged. 

“I only came back so I could tell you in person what an ass you are,” I said, crossing my arms, determined to stand my ground. He winced as I went on. “Do you even realize the hell I've been through for you? Not to mention I came all the way to ALASKA. And for what? We spent zero quality time together and then you sent me packing so you could cuddle your dog.”

He ran one hand through his dark hair and let out a long sigh, avoiding my gaze. 

“Do you understand why I’m upset?” I asked quietly after a few moments of silence. 

“It’s complicated… Let me explain? Please?” he asked, moving towards me when I started to shake my head. He took my hands in his and gently pulled me to him. I let him, but I turned my head away.

“Baby, I’m sorry. Everything was happening so fast. You were finally here and all I wanted to do was make some of those fantasies we talked about come true,” he said softly, dipping his head to catch my eye. I couldn’t resist meeting his gaze, his eyes darkened and I felt my skin flush as I remembered those conversations. 

“Then everything happened with Kat and Uncle Albert and our date was ruined and... I just felt overwhelmed.” He stroked my cheek as he spoke, his big brown eyes staring into mine and taking my breath away.

“Yeah, well… you’re not the only one, you know,” I said in a softer voice, my eyes never leaving his. “You said you loved me, Noah, then you pushed me away. Do you have any idea how that made me feel?” I fought the tears that threatened to spill. Now that I was here, confronting him, I found that I didn’t want him to see just how badly he had hurt me. How hard I’d fallen for him.

His hands went to my waist, pulling me closer. He leaned in until I could smell the spicy, earthy scent of him, which made the butterflies in my stomach take flight. Hesitantly, I uncrossed my arms and put one hand on his chest. He tilted his head, so close to mine I felt his warm breath on my neck as he spoke. 

“I’m sorry, baby. I realized that it wasn’t fair to push you away just because I got scared and confused.” He placed a finger underneath my chin, tilting my head so I was looking up at him. 

“Damn right,” I said, a little breathlessly, my resolve weakening as I continued to stare into those smoldering russet eyes. I let my hands wander up his arms and around his neck. 

“After you left for the airport, it hit me. I felt so empty, so alone without you. I want you here with me. Always,” he whispered the last words, moving in closer until our lips were almost touching. 

I watched those perfect, pouty lips as he said everything I wanted to hear. “Are you sure? How do I know you won’t do it again?” I breathed, fighting the urge to kiss him. My anger had evaporated but I still needed to know if I could trust him. 

“I never want to feel that way again, the way I felt when I thought you were on a plane headed back home,” he said, closing the short distance between us, his lips planting a kiss at the base of my neck. I let my hands glide up into his hair, pulling him into me. I felt the heat radiating from his body, warming me, making me forget all about the cold outside. 

He continued kissing his way up my neck, pausing to speak now and then. “I want you to stay with me. I love you. Say you’ll stay, baby.” His lips were soft on mine, kissing me gently as his arms wrapped around me, enveloping me in his warm embrace. We were the only two people on the planet now, Noah was all that mattered to me. 

“Noah… I love you too,” I whispered between kisses that were becoming more urgent as his hands slid over my body, my arms around his neck. “I’ll stay.” 

He pulled back to look at me, grinning from ear to ear. After a moment, his eyes darkened and he kissed me again, harder this time. 

As his lips crashed into mine, I found my hands fumbling with the hem of his sweater until he finally broke our kiss and pulled it over his head with a half-cocked smile. I couldn’t help but stare. I’d seen him bare chested in the photos he’d sent to me on Lovelink but seeing his sculpted body in person was something else. Those abs, that perfect V. I bit my lip, watching the muscles ripple in his back as he started a fire in the fireplace. 

He approached me, sliding his arms around my waist while the fire crackled behind him. I ran my hands over his arms, tracing the well defined muscles of his triceps with my fingers. 

“Let me try to make it up to you. I want tonight to be just us, no interruptions, so I can show you just how much you mean to me,” Noah said, brushing his lips against mine. 

I bit my lip while smiling softly at him. “I like the sound of that, what did you have in mind?” He kissed my jawline, then moved down my neck, placing kisses as he went while I talked. 

“I’ll make you dinner, maybe pasta, and a couple glasses of wine. Then we’ll snuggle under some blankets by the fire, get to know each other better… a lot better,” he smirked, bringing my hand to his lips. 

I laughed, as he kissed my palm and said, “All of that sounds wonderful, Noah. But honestly, tonight, all I want is you.” 

A sly smile spread across his face. “Just me?” 

I stepped closer, noticing the couch was just behind him. I pushed him back gently until he sat down on it, then I straddled his legs. He leaned back into the cushions, eyeing me up and down with a sexy grin plastered on his face. 

“Just you. Only you.” 

I placed my hands on the back of the couch on either side of his head and leaned in, kissing him long and slow, parting his lips with my tongue. I sat in his lap as he ran his hands up my thighs, my hips, and along my back, pulling my shirt up as he went. 

I leaned back, allowing him to drag the shirt over my head as I fumbled with the button of his jeans. Noah pulled me to him, kissing and sucking at the base of my neck while he made quick work of removing my bra. He threw it to the floor, then cupped my breasts, his thumbs lightly stroking my nipples. 

“You’re perfect. Absolutely gorgeous,” he said as I leaned back again, finally releasing him from his jeans. I took his hard length in my hand as I dipped my head to lick his neck. His hands explored my body, roaming up my back, down my sides, then he unzipped my jeans. 

I gasped when his fingers pulled my panties aside and began stroking me. “Noah,” I moaned, still working his length with one hand while I braced myself against the couch with the other. 

“God, that feels so good, baby,” he breathed, throwing his head back and closing his eyes. I felt a warmth building inside me as his fingers stroked me, then slipped in and out of my folds. 

“Yes, Noah, yes,” I gasped, teetering on the edge. I didn’t know how much more I could take but I knew I wanted him inside of me, now. 

As if reading my mind, Noah grasped me tightly around my waist and flipped me onto my back so I was lying on the couch. He crouched above me, eyes burning with desire, as he ripped my jeans off, tossing them aside along with the lacy panties I wore. His jeans, unzipped already, allowed me a better view of his length. He was huge and hard as a rock, and I couldn’t wait to feel him inside of me. 

He moaned against my mouth as I wrapped my legs around him, urging him towards me. Without stopping to finish stripping off his jeans and underwear, he entered me. I gasped as he moved, slowly at first. I dug my heels into his jean clad ass, urging him to go deeper and faster. He groaned as he thrust into me and I arched my back, meeting him every time. 

“Fuck, you feel so good,” he said, his lips against my neck. I let my hands roam up his muscled arms, then to his back where I dragged my nails down to the waist of the damned jeans he still wore. I slid my hands under them, feeling the muscles of his ass flexing with every movement. 

I moaned as the heat built within me, I could feel a sheen of sweat covering my skin. He stroked my g-spot just right with each thrust and we panted and moaned almost in unison as we reached the height of our desire. 

“Oh my God, Noah,” I breathed, holding on to him as I rode the wave of my climax. He pushed into me a few more times before withdrawing with a moan, his release warm on my stomach as he came. 

Noah quickly wiped me with his discarded sweater, then collapsed on top of me, breathless. I wrapped my arms around him and played with his hair as we both caught our breath, our chests heaving. He absently stroked my hip with his thumb while we listened to the crackling fireplace, watching it cast shadows on the walls around us. 

It was completely dark now, only moonlight streamed into the living room from the large picture windows. We lay in silence on the couch, hands exploring each other's bodies. Stroking, caressing, dropping kisses here and there. 

“This is perfect. You’re perfect,” he said, finally breaking the silence as he began moving down my body, planting kisses on my breasts, my stomach, and thighs. 

I smiled as he looked up at me with a soft smile between kisses. “Is this all just a dream? Because if it is, I don’t ever want to wake up.” 

Still holding my gaze as I looked down at him between my legs, he shot me a devastating grin as he dipped his head and let his tongue lap at my core. I drew a shaky breath, relaxing my legs and spreading a bit wider as he dragged his tongue up and down over my folds. He moaned against me, swirling his tongue over my most sensitive spot. 

I gripped the couch cushion with one hand, arching into him and threading my fingers through his hair. “Noah… yeah, right there,” I sighed as he worked, his tongue expertly drawing another orgasm from me. I licked my lips and closed my eyes as the familiar heat within me burned once again. 

He dipped his tongue in and out, sending me over the edge. I writhed on the couch, pushing his head into me as I finally felt my release. He groaned and gave me a few final licks, running his hands over my trembling thighs. 

I gripped his biceps and pulled him up to me, letting his lips crash into mine. I tasted myself on his lips as we kissed as I felt his erection hard against my inner thigh. I was ready for more, I couldn’t get enough of Noah. 

I pushed against his chest as we kissed, forcing us both into a sitting position. I broke away from his delicious lips just long enough to pull him up along with me until we stood. I grinned, meeting his smoldering gaze while I ran my hands over his chest, then over those rock hard abs, until I got to his jeans. I pulled them down, along with his underwear, all the way to the floor as I knelt to remove them from his body. 

“Finally,” I said, still kneeling in front of him. I looked up and saw his huge cock standing at attention once again. I put my hands on his calves, then slid them up slowly, over his knees and thighs, then to his ass. I pulled myself closer to him, then wrapped one hand around him at the base. I sat up on my knees, put the other hand on his thigh and dragged my tongue in a circular motion around the head of his cock.

He gasped. “Fuck. Holy fuck, babe,” he breathed. I ran my tongue up and down his length and his hands found their way to my hair. I wrapped my lips around him and took his length into my mouth, slowly at first. In and out, I sucked and licked while his hands guided me. I picked up the pace and soon he was gripping my hair and thrusting into my mouth. I moaned, feeling him hit the back of my throat with each push. He panted and groaned until finally he released in my mouth. I swallowed it down, then ran my tongue over the head of his cock one last time as he shuddered. 

His legs buckled and he fell back onto the couch, running one hand through his hair. “Damn, baby. Holy shit,” he breathed. I moved to rest my chin on one of his knees, stroking his calves and thighs with my hands. 

“And to think,” I said, grinning and moving to straddle his lap once again, “you almost put me on a plane back home.” I winked at him, then leaned in to kiss him long and hard. 

His hand went to the back of my neck, pulling me in to deepen the kiss. He broke away, stroking my cheek with one finger. “I was a fool. Am I forgiven?”

I met his blazing, dark eyes as he waited for my answer. This was a man who I travelled so far to meet, who I had thought didn’t want me and was sending me away with a broken heart only hours earlier. But he did want me. I could see it in his eyes; he wanted me so much. And I wanted him, more than anything. I brought my hand to cup his cheek and smiled tenderly at him. 

“You’re forgiven, love.” He smiled back at me, then pulled me to him. I still sat in his lap, straddling him. I rested my head on his shoulder and he pulled a blanket from the back of the couch, wrapping it around us. He held me tight, planting a kiss on top of my head. We sat like that, content and comfortable in the silence, just being together. I felt myself dozing off, snuggled into his embrace when I felt something move beside us on the couch. 

I looked up to see Arya climbing onto the couch next to us. She curled herself into a tight ball, laying her head on my blanketed thigh. Noah and I looked from her to each other, both of us smiling. I kissed him softly, then rested my head on his shoulder again. 

This. This was perfect.


End file.
